


When mummy needs some sleep, daddy steps in

by plikki



Series: I can't put into words how much I love you [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dadrien, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Sleepless nights, babies are hard work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Prompt:Folding their clean laundry and putting it away
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: I can't put into words how much I love you [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754632
Comments: 27
Kudos: 168





	When mummy needs some sleep, daddy steps in

**Author's Note:**

> I took some liberties with this prompt but well... that's how it is. I hope you like it!

Marinette felt an incoming yawn and hid it in the clean-smelling shirt she was holding. It was still warm and so soft, it felt like a blanket that was beckoning her in. 

“Marinette, what are you doing?” 

Her head shot up, albeit a little slowly, at Adrien’s voice. 

“Folding laundry,” she said, smiling at her husband standing in the doorway with a toothbrush in his mouth.

“You looked like you were going to collapse right there on the floor.” She wasn’t grateful for how perceptive he was in moments like that. “When did you have time to do the laundry anyway?” Yep, he didn’t miss a thing.

“I was up anyway, so I decided to use the time…” It sounded like a flimsy excuse even to her ears.

“Marinette, you need to sleep.” His gentle chiding didn’t make her feel better.

“I know. But Emma was so restless, I didn’t see a point in trying to fall asleep only to be up again in 20 minutes. Repeat that 10 times.”

“That bad?” He said, looking at her with concern.

“Well, some nights are worse than others. But at least the laundry is done,” she said, smiling at him, but she knew it must have looked pretty tired.

“I don’t understand why you never wake me up.”

“You need to sleep Adrien, you work all day long, you can’t be up all night too,” she said softly. 

He didn’t say a thing, just turned around and went back to the bathroom. A minute later he was back and she was sure she must have nodded off for real this time. Everything felt so fuzzy. He took the shirt she was still holding from her hands.

“Go and lie down for a while,” he told her gently. 

“But the clothes…”

“Marinette, I can fold the clothes too,” she heard the smile in his voice. “Don’t worry about that. I’m staying home this morning. You need some rest.”

“But you can’t do that!”

“Of course I can. Go,” he nudged her towards the bedroom.

“But if Emma wakes up..” She protested again and he shot her a look, while he finished folding the shirt and put it away.

“I’ll give her some of the refrigerated breast milk, ok? Stop worrying about us. We’ll be fine. You need to think about yourself too. Go sleep for a few hours and you’ll feel better.”

She knew she would have put up a fight if she didn’t feel like falling asleep on her feet. She took one last look at Adrien, who was taking another shirt out of the dryer and folding it carefully, and smiled to herself. 

*

She didn’t even remember walking to the bedroom but she must have done it because she woke up on the bed a few hours later. She stretched and got up. She felt considerably better. 

She must have slept so deeply she hadn’t heard Emma wake up and Adrien picking her up, but her cot was empty. 

The apartment was quiet but she made her way towards the kitchen and stopped on the doorway to take in the sight that welcomed her there. There was an empty milk bottle on the counter. Soft music played from somewhere and Adrien was dancing slowly with Emma in his arms. 

He was looking at her with absolute adoration on his face but it was her expression, almost matching his, that melted her heart. Her small mouth has formed a small O as she looked at her daddy, who was singing softly to her. She looked perfectly content. 

Adrien looked up at this moment and saw her there. He smiled, still swaying on his feet to keep Emma happy.

“Thank you,” Marinette whispered as she walked up to them. She placed a soft kiss on her daughter’s head before rising on her tiptoes to kiss her husband. 

“Don’t mention it,” he replied. “We had a great time while mummy was taking a nap, didn’t we, Emma?” He asked the baby, while his free arm snaked around Marinette’s waist, holding her close to him. 

This was what kept her going through the sleepless nights and long days. 


End file.
